


The Ring

by Hemmuttage



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week, Sex, john murphy - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: What else happened on the Ring?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Echo, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori & Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/Raven Reyes, Monty Green & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 11





	The Ring

**104 days after Praimfaya**

Bellamy sat in his empty room as everyone was asleep. He hears Monty and Harper’s laughs throughout the night. He definitely could use a drink he keeps looking down on Earth wishing there was a way they could’ve been saved Clarke.

“Hey come on you said you’d stop moping around at night” Murphy says as he was enters the room.

“Ever heard of knocking” Bellamy reminds him.

“Not after Raven walked in on Emori and I the other day and now Emori and I just broke up again because I told Raven she could join” so she kicked me out.

“You can crash here I guess” Bellamy suggests even though there was a ton of space elsewhere on the ship.

“Want to talk about it.. talk about Clarke dude it’s been days you gotta move on she died to save us all” Murphy tries to tell Bellamy who's been a wreck constantly still they'd gotten to the ship.

“Murphy shut up” Bellamy calmly tells him and when Murphy tells to tell him to stop acting out Bellamy tries to punch him in the face as Murphy dodges the punch.

“Really dude you’re kidding right” Murphy tells him and then punches Bellamy who punches him back.

“If Clarke saw you now she’d be ashamed that she died for nothing” Murphy tells him and then Bellamy pulls him in for hug and silently cries on his shoulder. Murphy didn’t mind since it was the first time Bellamy had opened up about it.

When they pull apart Murphy found himself in a different position. He was staring at Bellamy’s lips. He must’ve been horny or really missing Emori. But to his surprise Bellamy was staring at his. He quickly backed up to close the door and then took off his jacket.

“This should be fun” he says as his lips crash onto Bellamy’s. They embrace each other and Murphy quickly removes Bellamy’s shirt. Bellamy throws Murphy down on the bed. Murphy licks his lips as Bellamy began to kiss all over him removing Murphy’s shirt in the process.

“You’ve ever?” Bellamy asks and Murphy quickly shakes his head as Bellamy unzipped his pants and Murphy rugged down the underwear and put the throbbing cock in his mouth. Bellamy pulled Murphy harder towards him and then pulled Murphy’s pants and underwear off the dude and told him to lay on his back and that it was going to hurt.

“Do your worst” Murphy tells him as Bellamy slide his cock into Murphy’s ass as Murphy gripped the bed sheets for dear life.

“Yes yes yes” Murphy chanted out in a whisper as Bellamy kept going in and out. Until he finally released and then Murphy knew it was his turn and did the same to Bellamy. They both make out and had sex again afterwards then got cleaned up.

Bellamy to his surprise found having sex with Murphy therapeutic. If there was a problem on the rig or if Monty’s algae tasted worst than it usually did they’d talk and have sex. They often shared laughs during intercourse. Of course things changed as Murphy and Emori got back together. Bellamy was getting closer to Raven but she was only focused on getting back to Earth. However after three years he finally forgave Echo and started flirting with her.

“So you know it’s been a while and Emori is going to stay up trying to learn how to fly this thing with Raven so you want to?” Murphy asked Bellamy one night but to his surprise Bellamy turned him down.

“Actually I was gonna train with Echo tonight so that’ll be a rain check” Bellamy tells him and runs off and Murphy rolls his eyes.

“Of course” he says under his breath before they all knew it Bellamy and Echo we’re officially together. Murphy was happy for his pal and then he and Emori broke up once again so he began to isolate himself. When trying to make sexual advances on Bellamy he was turned down until Bellamy accepted the offer as long as it meant it was the last time they’d do it.

Murphy agreed and this time it started off slow and subtle. They locked eyes as they embraced each other with every touch when they finished Bellamy told Murphy that they gotta find a way back to Earth soon.

“How do you think your sister is holding up?” Murphy asks him.

“I know she’s doing the best under extreme circumstances” Bellamy tells him as they get up.

And just like that they remained friends and didn’t talk about the experience again.


End file.
